shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayeka Nayru Tearson
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is the wise grandmother but a short-tempered ancient Japanese Atlantean elf sage and was the Mother of Chris and Mikoto Maria and also the wife to Vincent Vyron Tearson Personality she was quiet yet calm, yet as wise sage as a grandmother, she had an odd morbid yet bizarre dark sense of humor. however, She was a worried type of person and she knew how to help her family and grandchildren out. however, She offends gave her grandson some helpful advice and tried to remind him of his grandfather's early childhood. but she seemed to like her grandchildren better where she watched over them. however little they know she also had a bad short-tempered. a running gag involves whenever she yells at someone, she grows to a tremendous size twice her size while scaring everyone away with her short temper attitude Originally well known hidden from her family, she was honest, straight and outgoing while her false personality was nothing but a ruse while she was a warm, compassionate, and caring person Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Wife of Vincent Vyron Tearson * - The Mother of Chris and Mikoto Maria Tearson * - The Great-Grandmother to Renako and Rena ** - The Grandmother of the twins Friends Rivals Events * - revived and nursing her grandson and daughter back to health from a near-death state with cryostasis(cold sleep) Physical Appearance she had a similar appearance of her daughter but she was a semi-tall, being slender with Japanese Atlantean elf ears under her short black hair (now gray), with black onyx eyes, with dark patches under her eyes(lack of sleep) Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip in her older days, she began to wear a flowing black fortune teller cloak with a light blue Japanese Atlantean crystal. Carved in the middle. Abilities Miscellaneous Skills *'Lie detection': Since she had this quite useful skill with this skill she can read lies by reading others minds, such as a heightened heart rate, like so who has perfected this skill can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or if the person is lying or not, however, these reactions can be suppressed by individuals with great control over their dark emotions, such as Sharona, rendering even the most skilled mind-reading practitioner unable to tell if a statement is a lie. If one is made to believe what they say is true, it will be a false claim that will not trigger any physical reaction with Ayeka and her great-granddaughter Iris must also be active on the look for reactions. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade (Formerly) | Atlantean staff History Past and Childhood Ayeka Nayru was born on the Aeeltaul island. when she was just a child when her parents passed away at the age of four. Before the Timeskip doing the time has gone by, she was retired from a ninja and began to work as a fortune teller, it's unknown how she met Vincent and had a family doing that time In Search for her daughter During the Timeskip Later life In Search for her grandson The battle between Sharona along with her mind control follower Ellie and her grandson fight had ended much differently. Sharona had succeeded in grievously wounding Ayeka's grandson, leaving him in a death state. however, when Ayeka Nayru was wandering around at Barrel Volcano with her three assistants, she later found her grandson in lava rock. to let her grandson die would be rude to her. So she walked towards her grandson by placing her hand on her grandson's forehead, using small healing magic to keep him a little stable, while her three assistants pushed him to her pod-house After the Timeskip Character Trivia *Ayeka Nayru's Personality may be based on The Puni Elder(from Paper Mario) **even yet she can be seen cracks her knuckles, in anger if anyone or someone calls her "old" Musical Theme External Links Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2